


Jeannie Loves Andy

by Kindness



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindness/pseuds/Kindness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simplest story ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeannie Loves Andy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/gifts).



**one.**

It's almost eight AM when they emerge from the theatre. The sun's at just the right angle to make everyone squint and yelp, like it's the end of a really long night and they've all been drinking, which...is only partly true.

Jeannie has Alex on her right and Andy on her left as they all head for their cars. There's a lot of laughter in everyone – nervous comedown – relief.

"I was kidding about sleeping with you," she says, and glances at him sideways, just to see what he'll do.

What he does is give her a blank look (the one he always does, really). "Okay."

"What about me? Can I sleep with you?" says Dylan, who's come up between her and Alex.

"Don't flirt with me, Rook."

 **two.**

Almost three weeks later – another Friday night in Hollywood – he comes around. She's got serious curlers in her hair for one sketch and is wearing the cone half of an ice-cream costume for another, and he and Matt stop by to give some quick notes. Matt ducks around to talk to Sam, Tom tumbles out of the next doorway with a bouquet of calla lilies and breakaway jockstraps (...wait, what?) – and Andy says, as calmly as if he's rephrasing a line:

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

It's the first time in six years that Jeannie's not seen that question coming.

 **three.**

They date for five months before anyone even comes close to guessing.

 **four.**

"I wasn't kidding about sleeping with you."

"Okay."

 **five.**

The first time Andy sees Jeannie's apartment, he says, "Nice place," and he almost, almost sounds like any other guy.

Jeannie bursts out laughing.

He gives her a blank look (the one that by now she's starting to recognize as a smile) and seems genuinely bewildered. "What?"

 **six.**

Jeannie is not sentimental, but sometimes she likes her men to be.

Andy fits, and doesn't fit, that bill.

It takes her two years to figure out that he marks their anniversaries – all their anniversaries, even the stupid ones; the ones she could care less about – in his day planner. No more than a tiny tick, though. Meticulous. So small it could be a mistake.

 **seven.**

"Andy, would you like to get married?" she asks, as he hands her her drink at the wrap party one night.

He's surprised, but so briefly that she's the only person in the world who could be sure she didn't imagine it.

"I would," he says. "Would you?"  


[ ](http://warmrain-icons.livejournal.com/24059.html)   



End file.
